Now Or Never
by youaddthecolour
Summary: Laura has blood poisoning. Sam is risking his life to save hers. But before that, he has something to say to the love of his life… Sam/Laura. If I get enough reviews, I might just add a later scene :P


_**A/N: Ok so this is my first DAT fic! I really want this fandom to grow **__**:(**__** especially the Sam and Laura ship **__**:(**__** anyways, hope you enjoy, and please review!**_

_**Summary: Laura has blood poisoning. Sam is risking his life to save hers. But before that, he has something to say to the love of his life…**_

"Right, we ready to go?" J.D. said, fixing his DIY snowshoes onto his feet. The Three Muskateers were heading out into the winter wonderland (more like snowy hell, but ah well) to find penicillin to cure the blood poisoning which was currently racing through the veins of the smart and beautiful Laura Chapman. Brian Parks nodded and joined J.D.'s side. Noticing that his best friend hadn't responded, Brian turned around. Sam Hall was sitting beside the sofa that Laura was currently occupying, stroking her cheek and muttering incomprehensible words under his breath.

Brian sighed; he'd known for far too long that Sam was in love with Laura. Likewise, he'd known for far too long that Laura was in love with Sam. _Idiots, _Brian thought to himself, smiling slightly, but then he remembered. They had a job to do. Slowly, Brian approached Sam and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, we have to go. She could get worse."

"Yea I know," Sam replied. "Just…give me a minute." Brian nodded. He understood more than anyone the care that existed between the two.

"We'll be outside." He made his way back to J.D. and the door, and as he reached the exit he turned to the other trapped survivors, most of whom were looking adoringly at the young couple. Except, of course, for Luther, who was talking to his beloved dog. He cleared his throat, and once he saw all eyes on him, he gave them a look that they only understood too well as a _back-off-and-let-the-lovestruck-teen-have-his-moment-or-I-swear-to-God-you'll-be-on-my-hitlist-when-we-get-out-of-here_, before leaving. Hurriedly, Elsa piped up.

"I'm going to go and get more books." She paused and looked at her feet. "It's getting em…colder." She hurried out towards the door after giving a look to Judith, who coughed and nodded in agreement, before following her along with remainder of the refugees. Luther trailed behind last, his dog whining slightly as he left the cosy confinement of the room into the freezing ice age. Elsa placed her hands on the door handles and pulled them together, leaving Sam and Laura alone and together.

For a while there was silence, as Sam continued to stroke her marble white cheek with the back of his hand. It was only when the first of Sam's tears began to fall that he remembered that he had a job to do. He didn't have enough time.

"Laura," he began, his voice shaking, but not from the cold. He took an agonising breath in. "I hope you can hear me, in your dreams at least." Sam smiled to himself. "I hope you're dreaming about a future that exists. Where you have the job you've always worked for, always dreamed of … always deserved. Where you have a beautiful house and your children are running around you. Where your husband loves you and protects you for the rest of your life."

_Where your husband's me, _he thought to himself. He breathed in.

"Laura I … I have to tell you something. And I don't know how you'll take it, because even though we …" He began to get nervous. "… we kissed and … it was beyond perfect … beyond anything I've ever dreamed of…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just never dreamed that I would have that chance with you."

He moved from stroking his hand to twirling a piece of her perfect hair in his hands.

"You see the thing is … I never had any proper friends until I met you and Brian … or a proper family come to that," he added. "But even before we started talking I thought you were beautiful, and not just on the outside. You're a beautiful person. Like the way you helped the French family the other day … I mean that just proves it. You risked your life to save a family you didn't even know." With another sigh, he shook is head. "This future you talk about … you inspired me to have a future like that, where I don't just do what my father wants me to … but let's face it, my future means nothing to me if you're not a part of it. I just need to know that you're there and I'm the happiest guy in the world." Sam stopped, and laughed to himself. "I honestly think there was a helping of cheese mixed in with those peanuts on that damn plane."

"Come on Sam, we need to- OW!" J.D. yelped. Sam looked at the door, and faintly heard Brian whisper that J.D. might want to shut up if he wants to live long enough to meet the girl of HIS dreams. Sam chuckled to himself, and looked back down at Laura's lifeless figure. He bent down and kissed her forehead, lingering as he waited for the tears to fall.

"I love you, Laura," he whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead as he spoke. "I love you." He hurriedly stood up and began to walk away. As he reached the door and placed his hand on the handle, he looked back.

"Come on Sam," he told himself. "You can't lose her. It's now or never."

_**PS: if I get enough reviews, I might just do another scene after Laura wakes up…:P please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
